Les pages de notre amour
by Vengeresse
Summary: OS J’écrirai notre histoire, j’écrirai jusqu'à ce que je n’aille plus toute ma tête, jusqu’à ce j’oublie. Et quand j’oublierai, je nous relirai, je revivrai encore et à jamais notre magnifique histoire, sans savoir qu’il s’agit de la mienne...


_Lancez-moi des pierres. Griffez-moi les bras et les jambes. Arrachez-moi les yeux. Je suis si désolée de n'avoir pu donner de nouvelles depuis si longtemps…J'ai du prendre du recul. J'ai vécu l'Amour, le vrai, puis j'ai vécu sa suite, la Peine, la vraie. J'ai eu mal j'ai pleuré j'ai tempêté j'ai oublié les fics jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai écris ça en une heure, environ. Je n'étais plus certaine de savoir comment mais je crois que j'ai retrouvé ma plume, je crois. Je vous l'avoue immédiatement, j'ai essayé de vous faire pleurer. J'espère réussir, mes yeux bouffis d'avoir écrit tout ça en sanglotant l'espère aussi. Je ne vous promets pas de suites pour « Ce qu'il restera de nous », je ne sais pas quand elle viendra. Un jour…_

_N'hésitez pas à me bombarder de reviews, ça me manque beaucoup ;)_

_Enjoy it ! _

_Disclamer : Les personnages et les faits sont à J.K Rowling. Le titre et le concept proviennent du magnifique film du même nom_

* * *

**Les pages de notre amour**

Il faisait beau,ce matin la. Les arbres faisaient bruisser leurs feuilles, les lilas embaumaient la cour, les chats paressaient au soleil. Une vieille dame vint ouvrir la fenêtre, respirant à plein poumon l'air frais. Elle plissa les yeux quand son regard rencontra les mauvaises herbes qui avaient poussé durant la nuit dans son jardin.

-Elles ne m'épargneront jamais…, dit-elle à haute voix en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, où elle prendrait un bon café noir en attendant que son époux se réveille.

Depuis quelques temps, elle était toujours la première levée, la dernière couchée. Lui, qui avait été jadis un homme si vigoureux et tenace, avait peine à se traîner, à supporter son corps. Elle soupira en s'assoyant sur la véranda. Peut-être était-ce du à ses pouvoirs spéciaux, cependant elle sentait bien que sa fin approchait. Elle sentait qu'il ne leur restait que peu de temps, trop peu de temps…Comme à chaque fois où cette pensée effleurait son esprit, elle sentit aussi son estomac se nouer,se révolter contre cette idée.

Elle avait pensé, certes, à concocter quelques potions ou sortilèges, histoire de le garder en vie plus longtemps mais elle s'était rappelé que si la magie peut faire des miracles, elle ne peut en prolonger un autre. C'était déjà si miraculeux que cet homme ait croisé sa vie, que cet homme l'ait chamboulé,retournée, rapiécée et tirée de tout bord tout côté.

Elle sourit tendrement en caressant un chat qui venait de sauter près d'elle. Au fond, elle avait été chanceuse de l'avoir eu près d'elle depuis ces onze ans. Depuis leur première rencontre, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Bon gré, mal gré, contre vents et marées, elle s'était accrochée à lui. Il était sa bouée, elle était son ancre. Assez contradictoire mais assez vrai, aussi.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabondé, elle repensa à chaque moment où ils avaient été ensemble. Elle rit un peu, il fallait au final qu'elle repense à presque toute sa vie entière. Jamais elle ne s'était posé de questions, même si elle avait lutté longtemps contre, elle savait sa destinée liée avec la sienne. Elle n'essayait même pas d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie sans lui, puisque s'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait tout simplement pas vécu.

Elle se revit, perdue, la première journée d'école, à Poudlard. Elle le revit, le nez sale, les yeux rieurs, les joues parsemées de mignonnes taches de rousseur. Elle revit son rat (qui s'averra avec les années être un dangereux criminel mais ça, c'est une autre histoire!) et ressentit, bien des décennies plus tard, la honte cuisante qu'il avait du avoir de ne pouvoir faire de magie pour l'impressionner.

Elle entendit un toussotement derrière elle et des faibles bruits de pas. Elle se leva doucement et alla à sa rencontre. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle le vit, elle qui comprenait tout n'arriverait jamais à percer ce mystère : elle l'aimait autant,sinon plus, qu'elle ne pouvait l'aimer avant.

-Mione…, lui dit-il tout bas, et sa voix se brisa en une toux profonde. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir, il se laissa faire, mettant sa dignité de côté.

-Bon matin, Ron, lui répondit-elle, faisant comme si ce n'était rien. De ses longues années d'expériences à Ste-Mangouste, avec des personnes âgées, elle avait retenu qu'il ne fallait jamais les traiter comme des nouveaux-nés. Ces gens la avaient un passé chargé, un présent difficile et un futur incertain. Depuis qu'elle était devenue elle-même une personne âgée, comme on lui avait appris, elle prenait soin de Ron en appliquant la même méthode. Elle l'épargnait plus encore qu'elle n'épargnait ses protégés, il le savait, elle savait qu'il savait.

-Tu es debout depuis quand, ma belle, demanda Ron en tartinant les toasts qu'Hermione lui tendait.

-Pas si longtemps, une demi-heure je crois.

-C'est bien, constata-t-il simplement. Ils mangèrent en silence, l'estomac d'Hermione noué plus que jamais, les larmes lui montant aux yeux sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, sans qu'elle ne veuille vraiment le savoir.

Quand ils eurent finis de manger,elle ramassa les assiettes en tremblant, et entreprit de laver tout ça. Elle lui tourna le dos, rassemblant ses forces. Son corps, son vieux corps qui jamais ne lui avait fait faux-bond semblait vouloir l'abandonner. Elle sanglotait silencieusement, quand elle sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, puis elle le vit, le visage barbouillé de larmes, miroir du sien.

-Viens…

Il lui prit la main, elle laissa ses assiettes savonnées de côté et le suivit. Il l'amena dans leur salon et sortit la poudrette de cheminée.

-Tu es certain que…, commença-t-elle, inquiète. Elle se souvenait des durs traitements qu'infligeait ce mode de transport.

-Une dernière fois, dit-il simplement. Il lança de la poudrette en récitant « Tour des Gryffondors, Poudlard ! »

Alors qu'il partait, elle sentit son cœur se déchiré. Elle s'avançait vers la cheminée, trébuchant un peu. Elle aurait voulu retarder ce moment, elle aurait voulu rester figée avec lui quand il tenait sa main, elle ne voulait pas lui survivre…

Elle fit comme lui, s'envoyant à Poudlard. Quand elle arriva, secouée et courbaturée, la première chose qu'elle vit fut son amour assis sur leur divan. Elle ne put que sourire, il lui semblait qu'elle revivait cet instant la, leurs corps un peu plus décrépit mais tout le reste y était.

Hermione alla s'asseoir contre lui, il la serra dans ses bras.

-Te souviens-tu…?

Elle rit doucement.

-Bien sur. Je n'ai rien oublié, Ron. Rien du tout.

Il prit sa main ridée qu'il embrassa, tendrement, comme il y avait si longtemps.

-Je vais mourir…

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Jamais, jamais, ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à prononcer ce terrible mot. C'était un choc, elle s'était préparé à ça depuis quelques années mais c'était terrible d'y être enfin. Elle ne chercha même pas à nier, elle s'était résignée.

-Je sais…

Elle croisa son regard, il pleurait lui aussi, mais il y avait au fond de ses prunelles une étrange lueur.

-Crois-tu que je vais revoir Harry ?

Elle sourit.

-Il nous attends, tu le sais bien. Il a toujours veillé sur nous, et maintenant vous veillerez ensemble sur moi.

Son visage s'embruma et son ton devint sérieux.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser seule, Hermione. Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, je ne veux pas.

-Je ne suis pas seule, Ron., la rassura-t-elle. Les enfants sont là, Ginny est partie pour taper le cent -vingt ans, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il l'embrassa longuement, comme il y avait si longtemps. Il caressa ses cheveux et chatouilla ses paupières closes avec ses doigts.

-Tu es l'amour de ma vie, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux, Hermione. Je t'ai trouvé. Des gens cherchent un amour comme le nôtre toute leur vie, moi il m'ait tombé dessus sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Je vais mourir comblé,heureux. Je voudrai bien continuer de t'aimer encore mais je crois que la vie en a décidé autrement…

Il s'interrompit, les sanglots étouffant sa voix. Elle pleurait autant que lui quand elle prit la parole, à son tour.

-Si notre amour est aussi fort que tu l'affirmes, tu m'aimeras même de l'au-delà. Tu m'aimeras et tu m'attendras, toi aussi. Harry nous attends depuis si longtemps, tu peux bien patienter quelques années non ? (Il acquiesça en silence, toujours secoué de ses pleurs.) Je vais t'aimer encore, Ron. Jamais je ne pourrai cesser. Un amour comme ça, ça ne s'éteint pas. Je suis désolée, je te pleurerai et t'aimerait jusqu'à ce que la vie décide que j'ai assez souffert sans toi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'offre l'ultime faveur, te rejoindre.

Il se coucha sur ses genoux et elle se fit plaisir, elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux blancs de son mari, à la recherche des quelques mèches rousses qui subsistaient encore.

-Et tu feras quoi, en attendant de partir ?

Elle chercha des mots rassurants, elle avait accompagné tant de gens vers la mort qu'elle savait quoi dire mais…pas cette fois. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait guidé son âme sœur vers quelque chose d'aussi nébuleux. Elle ne croyait pas qu'elle eusse à le faire un jour mais voilà, ce jour était arrivé. Elle décida de laisser son cœur parler à sa place.

-Je ferai des vêtements pour Lily, en essayant de ne pas trop les rater. (Il sourit faiblement au souvenir des "talents" en couture d'Hermione) Je vais peindre, tiens! Je pourrai commencer la peinture, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? (Il acquiesça) Je pourrai peindre notre jardin, notre maison, je pourrai même peindre mes souvenirs. Je sortirai beaucoup avec Ginny, nous irons jouer au bingo comme des parfaites moldues. J'irai voir Remus, il y a si longtemps que j'ai perdu sa trace. Je retrouverai nos amis de Poudlard,je pourrai faire la paix avec Malfoy, peut-être?

-Et tu te souviendras de moi ?

-Tu seras dans chacune de mes occupations. Tu occuperas encore plus qu'avant mes pensées. Tout ce que je ferai, ce sera avec toi. Tu seras mon ange, je te saurai toujours à mes côtés et je n'aurai pas peur, je ne me sentirai jamais seule. J'ai eu ton amour si longtemps que je ne peux pas ne plus l'avoir, je l'aurai encore dans mon cœur, dans chaque pores de ma peau. Je sentirai toujours tes caresses, chacune de tes caresses, je me rappellerai de chacun de nos baisers, de chacune de nos disputes, je me rappellerai de tout ça, je te le jure.

Il soupira.

-Toi seule t'en rappellera, les autres s'en fichent.

Une idée fugace vint prendre racine dans son cerveau, dangereuse idée du désespoir.

-J'écrirai aussi. J'écrirai notre histoire, j'écrirai jusqu'à ce que je n'aille plus toute ma tête, jusqu'à ce j'oublie. Et quand j'oublierai, je nous relirai, je revivrai encore et à jamais notre magnifique histoire, sans savoir qu'il s'agit de la mienne, je me pâmerai devant cette histoire d'amour sans précédent. Et avant d'oublier que je suis l'actrice principale de cette saga, je ferai publier le livre. Je le donnerai à tout ceux qui sont tristes, à tout ceux qui sont heureux, je partagerai mes peines et mes rires, mes joies et mes angoisses du passé avec tout le monde. Je m'arrangerai pour que tous sache à quel point j'ai aimé, à quel point j'aime et j'aimerais encore. Quand ils me regarderont, ils ne verront plus mes rides ou mes cheveux gris, ils ne verront que mon cœur gonflé d'amour pour toi.

-Et comment appelleras-tu ton livre?

Elle l'embrassa.

-Les pages de notre amour.

Il sourit.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

-À bientôt…

Au travers de ses larmes, un sourire perça. Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine de Ron et sentit son dernier souffle, son dernier soupir. Elle resta là à le contempler quelques instants. La dernière fois, la première fois, il s'était endormi, pour se réveiller plus tard. Il s'endormait aujourd'hui et ne se réveillerait pas.

Elle embrassa ses paupières closes et recouvrit son corps d'une couverture. Elle soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Neville, le directeur de Poudlard, pour lui annoncer que son plus vieil ami venait de mourir ici même. Ensuite, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à aller voir Ginny, pour lui dire que son frère était parti rejoindre son fiancé.

Ensuite, elle pleurerait des jours de temps, elle briserait son corps frêle à regretter la chaleur réconfortante de Ron. Ensuite, quand elle serait desséchée et presque morte, elle se mettrait à écrire, comme elle le lui avait promis. Elle écrirait les pages de leur amour, pour qu'il leur survivre. Elle écrirait les pages de leur amour, parce qu'un amour comme ça se devait de survivre, parce qu'un amour comme ça, ça ne pouvait qu'en inspiré d'autres.

Puis, quand elle aurait tout écrit, quand elle aurait passé de longs jours à se morfondre et à attendre, attendre,attendre…, elle irait le rejoindre, enfin.

Elle se leva d'un bond. Il lui restait tant à faire, aussi bien commencer tout de suite…


End file.
